


New Clothes

by Mhoram



Series: Bonding [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ivan wears Tyler's clothes, M/M, Male Friendship, Sharing Clothes, Tyler checks Ivan out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan tries out some of Tyler's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Clothes

It was just then that Tyler found himself staring; he knew it was impolite but it was very hard not to stare. Ivan was wearing his clothes; they were completely different on him. He seemed like a whole another person entirely.

Tyler watched as Ivan had shamelessly undressed in front of him until he was down to his underwear. Ivan pulled Tyler's red shirt, his head emerged from the opposite side with a bright grin on his face. In their last battle, Ivan's clothes had gotten singed and Tyler knew he couldn't walk around in burning clothes. Tyler stared at Ivan and watched Ivan take in his full appearance in the mirror.

"How do I look?"

Tyler paused for a moment not sure what to say, all words were lost to him in that moment.

"You look great, Ivan"

Tyler clapped him on the back.

"My humblest apologizes for the jacket, I didn't-"

"It's fine Ivan"

Now that Tyler had gotten used to the sight of Ivan in his clothes, he found himself enjoying the sight.

"Let's show you off to everybody else."

They left the room together and walked down a passage which led into the lair. Kendall was crouched right near her desk; Riley was practicing his sword work. Koda sat in a corner eating. Chase seemed preoccupied with his skateboard.

Shelby was the only one who saw them when they walked in the room. She let out a gasp of astonishment; it took a moment before she could get the words out.

"Ivan you look..." she struggled to find the right words "different"

"I feel different, milady" He did a bow and rose back up with a smile, Shelby seemed to be at a loss for words, and she stared between Ivan and Tyler before walking off sighing. Kendall looked up in surprise "Ivan, I almost didn't recognize you." "

Sir Tyler, was gracious enough to lend me some of his clothes." Tyler caught Koda, Chase and Riley staring from across the room, He was starting to resent all the extra attention Ivan was getting.


End file.
